The Butterfly Twins vs the Forces of Evil
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: Intergalactic warriors Star and Saturn Butterfly arrives on Earth to live with the Diaz family. They continues to battle villains throughout the universe and high school, mainly to protect Star's extremely powerful wand, an object that still confuses her. Maybe will end at the start of season 2.


Chapter 1: Star and Saturn Comes to Earth

A light blond-haired boy with bright blue eyes stood standing with both of his parents, the Queen and King Butterfly of Mwnei. He was wearing a blue suit and a small crown.

His name is Saturn Butterfly, and he had a twin sister named Star Butterfly. He doesn't know why they were both born with the same 'S', but Queen Moon always said, "You two always act like the same. So of course, your names should start with 'S'." He agrees.

Both he and Star always act like each other by doing crazy things, like fighting monsters and taming wild unicorns. But today is their fourteenth birthday, and that means their Mom decided to give Star the royal magic wand.

Now, Star and Saturn were thrilled about the magic wand, and started talking about it for many months, but since this _is_ happening to them, all he wanna know was this:

Is Star capable enough to use the most magical item?

Soon everyone heard the unicorn neighing and the guards prepared themselves to open the huge gates.

But all of a sudden, the gates thrust open, exposing that Star was riding on the wild unicorn. Everybody screamed and ducked as the unicorn crashed in the side of the castle. Star bounced to the three and was fidgeting with excitement.

"Now Star. This wand is a BIG responsibility," began Queen Moon. She pointed her wand towards Star, who tries to get the wand. "If it falls into the wrong hands, the universe might be destroyed."

Star was successful to grab the wand. The minute she grab the wand, it changes into a purple wand with wings and a star at the center.

"Don't worry Mom," exclaimed Star, "I got this!"

* * *

Five minutes later…

Star was standing in front of Mwnei.

That was on fire.

Five minutes earlier, she attempted to create a rainbow over Mwnei, but then it was caught on fire. Meaning that the whole town was on fire.

Queen Moon, King River, and Saturn were watching the whole scene using googles.

"She can't handle it," all three of them said.

* * *

"NO!" screamed Star. "I'll be good. Please don't sent me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!"

Saturn shivered. St Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, in case you didn't know, was a creepy reform school for bad princesses like Star.

"NO sweetheart. We aren't sending you there," said King River.

"Oh," Star said, acting all of a sudden sweet.

"Yet," said Queen Moon, and Star's smile vanished.

"We're sending you and your brother to train in a safer dimension. It's called Earth," said King River.

"Earth? Never heard of it," said Star.

"Maybe it's a name of a kingdom," Saturn replied.

Saturn enter the carriage and saw that Star was pushed towards the carriage by Queen Moon.

"BUT I STILL DON'T WANT TO GO!" Star cried.

"Don't worry dear; I'm sure that you and your sister will make lots of new friends there..." Queen Moon said.

Saturn heard King River telling the coachman to open the portal. Once the coachman opened the portal using the dimensional scissors, the carriage started going.

"Bye, Mwnei." Star said looking sadly at their home and Saturn put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry Star, I'll help you use the wand." Saturn said.

"Thanks Saturn." Star said and they gave each other a sibling hug.

"No matter what," Saturn said, "We'll always be together forever. Besides, we're twins. We're connected from the very day we've got out of Mom."

"And that's why I love you," Star said and hugged him.

But they didn't know that they were watched by Buff Frog, who was watching from behind a bush and chuckle.

* * *

"So, you're saying you're from another dimension?" asked Principal Skeeves. They were standing in the principal's office and Queen Moon and King River were talking to him.

Suddenly, the lights went on and off that make everyone turn their heads around. It was Star and Saturn, who were playing with the lights.

"And you say there is no magic on Earth," Star said, while Saturn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, there's plenty of magic here," Saturn said.

"Yeah, it's not gonna work," Principal Skeeves.

King River hold a chest full of gold. The principal's eyes turn into dollar signs.

"They're gonna love it here!" he explained.

The light still went on and off, followed by arguing as Saturn took the turn of switching on and off the light switch.

"They're gonna need a guide," explained King River.

Crashing came and everybody looked to see that Saturn and Star were now fighting. Both looked up and share sly smiles at their parents.

"Actually, we need _two_ guides," finished River, while Moon shakes her head.

* * *

"Marco and Maria Diaz. Please report to the principal's office."

Marco and Maria glanced at each other. They have never been called together to the same place. Marco smirked and pushed his pencil away.

"Oooooh... Looks like someone's in trouble," he said.

Maria give him the 'you're kidding, right?' but Marco ignores her, stands up and faces the crowd. "So, I guess everyone who voted me "Safest Kid" must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now."

Marco moves over to Miss Skullnick, who was painting her nails. "Do we need a hall pass or something?" he whispered.

"Will you two just GO ALREADY?" asked Miss Skullnick.

Marco winced and went outside. Maria sighed and went after him.

"You're still the 'safe kid' no matter what you do," said Maria as they walked to Principal Skeeves' office. Marco just rolled his eyes.

The two went to Principal Skeeves, where he was waiting for them. Besides him, were two teenagers that were the same ages as them?

"Marco and Maria Diaz, meet our two new foreign exchange students. Saturn and Star Butterfly," said Principal Skeeves.

Star and Saturn were watching a water fountain. Star pressed a button that squirted water. Both gasped and prepared to attack. Marco and Maria stared at them both.

"I need two respectful, never taken any chances kids, and sweethearts. And who will do better than you both, the safe twins!"

Great. So now the teachers now know we're the 'safe twins,' thought Maria. Marco, however, was pissed out about that.

"What?! We're not the safe twins! We're misunderstood bad twins," Marco said.

Maria stared at him. She told him not to mention about them being twins that they were cousins instead.

"You two are adorable," said Principal Skeeves, pinching both of the twins in the face. "Now I'm going to the ice cream store." He held out a chest full of gold. "Daddy's getting all 52 flavors!"

Both the Diaz twins groaned as they watched Star and Saturn fight with the water fountain.

And each other.

* * *

After Maria and Marco broke up the fight between Saturn and Star, they took them to a tour of the school. Star turns to Marco.

"Thanks for the tour, safe kids," commented Saturn. Both Maria and Marco stared at him, confused.

"Woah, dude," Maria said, putting her hands up in defense. "He's the safe kid, not me. She pointed to Marco.

Marco stared at Maria, who said, "Marco, is the truth. You can't deny it."

"What?! No!" yelled Marco as Star and Saturn being looking at stuff.

"Ohh…" Star said as she down a garbage can.

"Look," said Marco "Whatever you heard me isn't true."

Saturn gasped. "Hi!" he yelled cheerfully to the janitor.

"I don't know where people get the idea we're so safe!" said Marco. He saw a loose tile. "Oh, watch your step. Loose tile."

"It ridiculous!" Marco said. He closed an open locker. "Careful. You and twin sister wear helmets in the gym showers and we're labeled for life." He saw the broken glass. "Oops! Broken glass," he said, as he grabbed Star, Saturn, and Maria to avoid the glass.

"Frankly I liked adventures, and would love a little danger in my life," finished Marco.

"Good luck with that," replied Maria.

Star smiled as she pulled out her wand. Saturn's eyes grew wide. "No Star! Don't-"

Too late. Star turned a butterfly into a monster that scared the Diaz Twins. The monster grabbed a student, who screamed as it take him away.

"What the heck was that?!" screamed Maria and Marco. Saturn looked over to Star, who smiled.

"Oops! I thought you needed a little danger," said Star. Both Maria and Marco stared at them both.

"Who are you?" asked Marco.

"We're magical princes and prince from another dimension," said Star, using her wand to create a rainbow. The rainbow burst into flames.

"Well, that's that the end of our tour. We're going home now, since we're twins," said Marco, dragging Maria out of the scene.

"Bye friends. See you tomorrow. Bye friends!" said Star.

Saturn saw Maria and Marco looked at each other before running for their lives.

Star scared them away, thought Saturn. Great.

"Why did you forced me to watched Ferguson flirt with a girl?" Maria asked to Marco as they walked to their house.

* * *

Marco smirked. "I just want you to suffer," he said. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said, opening the door, "I'm just glad that the Butterfly Twins weren't here." She looked and gasped. Marco followed her glance and gasped too.

There sitting with Angie and Rafael Diaz, was Star and Saturn Butterfly.

"Oh, Marco! Come meet the new foreign exchange students who are gonna be living with us!" Angie said.

"Hi again." Saturn said.

Marco and Maria looked shocked. "Wha...? W-Wha...?"

"What?! We had no idea these were your parents! We just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name "Diaz"!" Star said happily.

"Won't it be nice to have Star and Saturn's upbeat, lively energy around the house?" Angie said.

"We could've gotten that from a litter of puppies." Marco said. He didn't sound too happy.

Star gasped. "I... love... puppies!"

Star uses her magic to produce a litter of 8 cute puppies.

"Aww..." said Rafael and Angie Diaz.

The puppies start shooting lasers from their eyes, to everyone's surprise. Their lasers knock over a lamp and shoot a hole through Marco's face in a Diaz family photo. Marco looks at Star angrily. Saturn smacked his face in disappoint.

"Oh. Hehehe..." Star chuckled.

Maria burst into laughter. Then a laser ripped a hole through Maria's face in the Diaz family photo. Maria looked at it sadly and glared at Star.

"Well, they are really cute." said Rafael.

The puppy shoots a laser at Rafael's right eye and he laughed.

"Marco, why don't you show the girls their new room?" Angie Diaz asked.

"Yay!" Star and Saturn cheered.

They runs up the stairs, while Maria helped Marco drag their luggage up the stairs, and the laser puppies follow.

* * *

Camera zooms out to show Buff Frog observing Star and Saturn from a tree branch.

He uses dimensional scissors to jump to another dimension. Inside, Buff Frog jumps out of the portal, salutes and croaks.

"Ludo, master, I've tracked down Star Butterfly. They've hidden them in the Earth dimension. Unguarded." Buff frog said.

Behind the throne, a pair of yellow eyes are seen. Ludo laughed.

The throne turns around to reveal Ludo's diminutive size.

"Excellent work, Buff Frog. I knew they couldn't hide those royal brats from me for long. Soon, the world will be mine. And then the universe. And then...! Actually, the universe should do it." Ludo said.

Zoom in on Ludo's eyes.

"I'm coming for you, Butterfly Twins...!" He said.

Back in the Diaz house...

* * *

Saturn and Star look at their new room while Marco drags their luggage in.

"Here's your new room...!" Marco said.

He drops the luggage and it lands on Marco's foot.

"Ow!" He said. Maria started laughing at him.

"Okay... we can work with this." Star said.

"I think our room needs a little work." Saturn said.

Star gasped. "Great idea, Saturn! Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!"

She uses her magic to turn their new room into a large castle loft.

Marco was amazed. "Whoa..."

Even Maria was impressed

Star starts bouncing on the bed.

"Ahhh! That's better!" She said.

"Definitely." Saturn said.

"I wish I had a room like this." Marco said.

"Me too," Maria said.

Star gasps and stops bouncing on the bed. "You do?!"

"Oh no." Saturn thought.

Star runs to Marco's bedroom and I followed her.

"Star don't..." Saturn warned, but Maria stopped him.

"No," she said, smirking. "I like to see this." Saturn stared at her.

"No wonder Marco doesn't like you as a twin," he said before running to Marco's bedroom. Maria followed him.

"Mystic Room Suck Transform!" Star said,

She creates a black hole in the middle of the floor, sucking up everything in the room.

Saturn and Maria quickly shut the door before she and Marco gets sucked in.

"Suck"?! "Suck"?! Why was the word "suck" in that spell?!" Marco shouted.

"I don't know! It just came out that way!" Star said.

Marco groans, slams his face on the door.

"I'm sorry, Marco. Uh... How about a little sunshine to brighten your day?" Saturn said.

Star nodded and creates a small sun over Marco's head. It immediately turns into a raincloud, drenching him in water.

"Great." Saturn muttered. Maria smirked.

"I can't take this anymore! If you two are moving in, I am moving out!" Marco said.

He moves toward the open window and slips outside.

Maria erupts into laughter, until Saturn pushed her out of the window.

"Are you okay?" Star asked.

Marco lies in a bed of cacti.

"Luckily, the cactuses broke my fall." He said.

"Do you need any help?" Star asked.

"Ow! I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" He said and walks off. Maria just lay there until she stood up, give them a middle finger, and left.

"Poor Marco." Saturn said.

Star whimpers and walks away from the window, then rushes back to the window.

* * *

Later that night Saturn and Star went looking for Marco and Maria and finally found them.

He was waiting outside a shop and looked like he was going crazy. Maria was inside, eating chocolate and slushies, and watching Marco with a concerned look in her eyes.

Star and Saturn appears behind Marco.

He freaked out. "Wa-ha! Whoa! What are you two doing here?"

Star makes the raincloud disappear.

"Look, we didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with us." Saturn said.

Marco's angry expression softens.

"We'll... we'll find another family to live with." Star said.

Marco's expression turns from regretful and sad to nervous and afraid as he sees something behind me and Star. Maria ran outside and just stood there, her mouth open and her eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong?" Saturn asked.

He points something behind them.

Star and Saturn turns around. Ludo and his minions were behind them.

"Butterfly Twins! At last, I've found you!" Ludo said.

"Ludo! How did you know we were here?" Saturn and Star asked.

Ludo chuckles. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes. That's why we asked." Star said.

"Well, Buff Frog— Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get them!" He said and his minions roared.

Star and Saturn assumes an attack stance as he took out his heart hammer, then Marco jumps in front of us.

He drops a three-eyed minion with a punch to the gut and an axe kick to the head.

Saturn was amazed. "You can fight?!"

"It's called... karate!"

He drops Bearicorn with a cross chop.

Star fights Deer Beard who is wielding a hammer; she kicks him in the stomach, and I used my hammer to hit him on the head.

Marco gives a karate yell as he does a flying kick across the screen.

Another three-eyed minion flies on and off-screen, and Deer Beard is hit with a blast of water.

Marco chops between the heads of a minion with two heads and punches the minion's two heads continuously.

Maria jump behind a giraffe-headed minion.

"Take this!" Maria shouted.

Saturn used his hammer to sent the giraffe minion through a car window.

While fighting the first three-eyed minion, Marco opens the car's driver side door, and the giraffe minion's neck stretches to knock the three-eyed minion out.

Star knocks a minion over with her wand, and it whinnies in pain like a horse.

Marco appears next to her, and they smile at each other as Marco karate-chops the two-headed minion.

Star blasts Buff Frog back into a streetlight.

"You're embarrassing me! Get up!" Ludo said.

Buff Frog gets up and breaks the streetlight off its base, using it as a club.

"Jellybean Hallucination Mist!"

Star blasts Buff Frog with magic, and he hallucinates raining jellybeans and faces on his hands.

The second three-headed minion and Big Chicken punch Star and Marco to the ground.

"Get away from my friends!" Saturn growled. He knock them away using his hammer.

"Mega... Narwhal Blast!" Star said and knocks out all the minions with an army of narwhals.

Maria saw Ludo's minions groaning and one of the narwhals slithers away.

Ludo looks surprised, then displeased.

"You want some of this, Ludo?" Saturn said smirking while holding my hammer.

"No. You see, you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out!" Ludo said as he opens a dimensional portal.

"Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal."

Ludo's minions, groaning and covered in bruises, shuffle through the portal.

"You even retreat like losers!" He said and then he enters the portal last.

"I'll get you, Butterfly Twi—!"

The portal closes around Ludo's neck, choking him. He pulls his head in at the last second, leaving behind his skull crown.

Saturn rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"That was amazing! I was amazing! You guys were amazing!" Marco said.

"Yeah. I guess we were. ...Well... we should probably go pack our bags." Star said.

"And be on our way." Saturn said.

Star and Saturn walk away sadly. Marco and Maria, nodded, goes to stop them.

"Wait! I don't want you two to go. I want you two to stay with us." Marco said.

"Really?! Hugs!" Star said.

Saturn, Star and Maria hug Marco, and he smiles. Then they started walking home, and Marco does some karate moves.

"Are there gonna be monsters attacking us all the time?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, probably." Star said.

"All right! Sounds so dangerous!" He said in excitement and Maria rolled her eyes.

Marco stopped the three of them before they crosses the street.

"Whoa! Let's cross at the light." Marco said.

"Okay, wild man." Saturn said.

"And that's why I hate you," replied Maria.

Star shoots a fish-shaped magic stream from her wand. It flies up and swirls around the moon.


End file.
